Fairy Tail: New Era
by FTW369
Summary: It is now X793. Things have changed ever since X791, the Magic Council was restored to its former glory, the guild was rebuilt from scratch, and Team Natsu went their separate ways. Wendy had been lonely ever since Team Natsu disbanded. But one fateful day, she goes on a job with a certain Fire mage. Their fates become intwined along with the fates of others in a great adventure.


**Fairy Tail: New Era**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did then I would make an animation out of the fanfic….JK! I don't think that'll happen any time soon.**

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, so please be merciful. Though I would like some feedback. I'm really psyched now that the anime has returned. I love the new opening. And the manga is as awesome as ever: Wendy gets Dragon Force, Lucy goes badass, summons the Celestial Spirit King, saves everyone, gets a power-up, and one-shots Jackal, now Gray is fighting Silver, his father, possessed by Deliora. I don't know if Gray will win, but I'm sure as hell that if he dies, Juvia will go all ape-shit on Tartaros. Plus, I hope that Gajeel and Natsu activate their Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode and Iron-Shadow Dragon Mode and kick ass! Also, I hope some of Sabertooth's other members will arrive in the Tartaros arc.  
**

**This fanfic is about a slightly younger group of Fairy Tail mages and their adventures as a team. Of course, there will be a ton of OC's, dark pasts, story arcs, slice of life chapters, romance, etc. There is a little bit of Rowen in this chapter and there will be a little bit in some of the future chapters. ** **Spells and attacks will be written in bold font, thoughts and flashbacks will be** _**italicized**._

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue to Everything

"_Amidst all the struggles this guild has undergone, there would always be a shining ray of hope promising a brand-new era, an era where there many hardships shall come to an end… a golden era. Yet, nothing can stay golden forever, within the shadows there always seems to be something troublesome stirring. Even with the Baram Alliance destroyed, there are still dark guilds trying to rise in power, though they are like a pack of wolves, without a leader."_

It is now early March in X793. Around two years ago in X791, the Magic Council was eradicated by Tartaros. Since it is the main-ruling body of the entire world of Magic, disorder not only fell upon Fiore, but the rest of Earthland as well. However, this disorder did not last for long because slowly the Magic Council began to restore itself. And slowly, the people of Earthland were able to carry on with their daily lives…

After the events in Tartaros, the Fairy Tail guild was rebuilt along with a new Kardia Cathedral, 8-Island Restaurant, and the rest of the damaged areas in the city of Magnolia. Some things in the guild have not changed: Natsu and Gray would always be fighting and causing havoc, Erza would be there to discipline them, Mirajane would be playing matchmaker and ship some of her guildmates with others, Elfman would talk about what a man is/does/must do/etc., Happy would always get flat-down rejected by Carla, must I go on… On the contrary, things have changed, Juvia no longer obsesses over and stalks her "Gray-sama" any more, which has actually improved their relationship more. Asuka, under the tutelage of her parents, Bisca and Alzack Connell, has been learning Guns Magic, and will one day move on to learning how to requip them. Wakaba Mine's daughter finally decided to join Fairy Tail after their astounding victory. Plus, Nab finally got his lazy ass away from the board to go on a job-AN ACTUAL JOB! Hopefully, he'll go for them much more often. But, not all changes lead towards happy things. In order to save her friends, Lucy had to summon the almighty Celestial Spirit King, but in doing so, she had to break one of her beloved spirit keys, the golden key of the Water Bearer, Aquarius, one of her mother's spirits. She didn't want to break Aquarius's key, because she has lost people whom she holds dear to her heart and doesn't want to lose anymore loved ones. It sort of affected her after even though the incident with Tartaros was over. Lucy decided to become stronger, so that way she can better protect her all of her friends. She went off to train a long time, but that's another story.

* * *

Now back to reality, it was a normal day in Fairy Tail in X793 in early March; Lucy came back to the guild almost a year ago. Macao, Wakaba, and Cana were chatting and drinking at the bar as usual. Mirajane was serving peoples' drinks while Kinana was washing mugs at the counter sink. The other two Strauss siblings were having a normal chat. Nab was, as usual, standing in front of the request board, though there were other mages who were standing in front of it too. Levy was reading a book with Pantherlily in her lap. On the same table, Jet was having an arm-wrestling match with Gajeel, which, unfortunately for him, he lost. Gajeel did his signature "Gihi" laugh, when he won. Droy was stuffing a buttered cob of corn in his mouth. Warren was looking for Max...who was somewhere with his favorite broom. Meanwhile, a certain Sky Dragon Slayer and her white Exceed were sitting alone on a wooden table, looking rather out-of-place in the noisy-as-usual guild. She wore one of the same dresses she wore as a twelve-year-old (the sleeveless dress with the triangular pattern around the top and the green crossing patterns around the rest of her dress; she wore this dress during the S-Class trials in the Tenrou Island arc). Since she has grown almost half a foot over the two years, wearing that dress only, would look, extremely intimate. But, she didn't want to discard such a dress nor did she want to spend money on more clothes, so she decided that it would be better suited as a top. She wore a frilled, navy-blue mini skirt with black stockings that covered up to her knees and leather, brown shoes. Her Exceed partner wore a sleeveless, white-collared shirt with a black tie, and a black skirt.

She sighed " I'm bored now that the team has broken up."

"Wendy, I don't think you'd be able to catch up to the pace even if the team did reform," replied her white Exceed with a bored frown, " They are in a completely different league you know. But it seems that the stronger they'll get, the more destructive they'll get." She sighed "Perhaps you should just form a team with someone you could keep your pace with."

"But how come Natsu, Lucy, and Happy go on jobs as a team?" Wendy asked.

"They go on more difficult jobs nowadays, probably away from cities so that way Natsu doesn't destroy stuff." Carla said "It's too bad they already recently went on one, only Mavis would know where on this continent they went."

Wendy sighed again. "What about Erza and Gray?"

"Erza has been doing S-class missions by herself lately. Gray has been going on solo-missions too." Carla answered, then she decided to motivate Wendy into taking on a request, " You know, if you don't take on any jobs sooner or later, you'll have other problems to worry about."

"Sorry Carla, I'll find us a job to do right away!" Wendy promised. With a spark of determination, she quickly rose from the wooden chair she had sat on, gently pushed it back in, and skipped gracefully, whilst humming a tune, towards the request board, which was located near the other side of the guild hall. When she was about to arrive to her destination, a boy with dark purple hair walking parallel in relation to the board towards the spot Wendy headed. Wendy didn't notice to boy, but the boy noticed her.

"Hey Wendy," he said calmly.

That immediately snapped her back to her senses. She was about to go from a skip to a stop, but then she tripped because she landed on her toes instead of her foot.

Thud!

"How typical of you,"Carla scolded. She was following Wendy using her wings.

"Owww..."Wendy groaned from falling straight towards the floor, then she realized that she almost slammed into someone and immediately got up, brushed herself off, and politely bowed down to apologize, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, I know I should have been more careful. Please forgive me, sir."

"You didn't hurt me in the first place! And by the way, I'm only a year older than you, so you shouldn't be calling me sir," the boy went on, "More importantly are you okay?"

Wendy looked up to see who she might have slammed into. She saw a boy who was about her height, probably an inch taller He had dark purple hair with bangs that covered his forehead. He was wearing the same orange scarf he wore since she first saw him since she and the other core members of Fairy Tail returned from Tenrou Island. He wore a crimson vest that was outlined in white and long green shorts that covered up to his knees. On his feet were light brown colored boots.

"Oh, hi Romeo-san, you look different..." Wendy said after raising herself from a leaning to standing position.

"Well, I have gotten taller, but that's just about it." the Fire mage smiled, "You've also grown too."

Wendy noticed that there was a paper in Romeo's left hand. "I see your going on a job. What's the request about?"

"Oh this-this is a request from one of the townsfolk. Her daughter went missing in the East Forest a few days ago. Then, her husband went there to find her and didn't come back either."

"I see, but don't you think that it might be dangerous to do a job like this alone?" Carla suddenly asked, getting her a spot in the conversation.

"I was thinking about asking for help from Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee, but they're gone on a mission."

"What about your father, Romeo?" Wendy suggested, her gaze pointed at Romeo's father, who was having a drinking contest with Wakaba. Romeo and Carla just faceplanted while Wendy sweatdropped.

"HIM?! No way in hell that's gonna happen! I know he'd rather get drunk and talk about young girls now that I'm able to do jobs! Plus, he's like really old, he couldn't keep up with my pace..."

DING!DING!DING!DING! It was like a light bulb appeared over Wendy's head. "Ummm...then how about I go with you instead?" Wendy suggested with a tint of pink on her.

Romeo stopped listing the many reasons why he shouldn't take on any request with his father when he heard Wendy. He smiled with a light blush, "Sure, I'd be glad to do this job with you."

Seeing him smile made her smile too. But, he knew they had a request to complete. "Let's get right down to business!" the Fire mage said with determination.

"Right!"Wendy replied with enthusiasm.

"You know you're forgetting someone here," Carla had her hands on her hips with a frown on her face.

"Oh my bad/ Sorry Carla,"Romeo and Wendy said.

The three walked up to the counter where Mirajane Strauss, the barmaid and S-Class wizard, was serving drinks and food to people in the guild. Before mages go on jobs, they usually need to confirm with someone who will tell the master, or the master him/herself.

"Hi Mira-nee"

"Hi Mira-san"

"Oh hi guys, how can I help you," the white-haired beauty innocently asked.

"We just need you to tell Master that we're going on a job together." the Romeo replied.

Mira was fangirling like crazy on the inside when she heard them, especially after the ''together'' part.

"Awwww that's cute,"the Take Over mage squealed, clutching her cheeks with her palms. However, she knew she must hold back the matchmaking demon inside her, or else, she may end up overwhelming the two young children. Her eyes glistened like sapphires as she clasped her hands together,"You know, you two would make an adorable couple."

The two young ones began to blush the color of Natsu's hair. "I-t's n-not what you t-t-think...honestly." Romeo replied nervously.

"Um-yeah, he's right, we're just teamates..."Wendy mumbled whilst nervously blushing.

When Mira heard the "mates" part, she just couldn't help but say,"Oh my, I didn't kind you would intend to take it that far..."

Almost all of the guild was staring at the six of them at the bar counter"Well would you look at that Macao, Romeo has really grown up." Wakaba and Macao were walking by with empty beer mugs.

"Good for you Romeo, you finally got yourself a girlfriend!" Macao said happily, then in an instructive tone, "Now remember you're going with a lady in your team so make sure you treat her like one. And more importantly, don't do things that you might regret later in life."

After hearing that, Romeo and Wendy blushed a shade almost as dark as Erza's hair.

"Hey Mira, can we have some more beer?" Macao and Wakaba asked

"Sure." She gladly replied. The she-demon glanced at Romeo and Wendy. Romeo quickly got back to his senses and grabbed Wendy's arm and rushed out of the guild with her. "Huh? Romeo-sa-!"

"My my, he just went for it~" the matchmaker fangirled.

She wasn't the only one who noticed Romeo and Wendy exiting. "Wendy! Wait for me!" Carla activated her Aera, and with a small pink flash, her small, angelic wings appeared and then she took off.

Romeo and Wendy stopped at the Southgate Park in Magnolia to catch a breath. Soon Carla was flying after them, but was piping pissed. "If you two leave behind again just so you two can rendezvous and do Mavis knows what exactly behind my back, I will slash you both into mince meat!"

"We wouldn't do those kinds of things behind people's backs." Wendy said with a rosy tint on her cheeks.

"And we don't intend to." Romeo said with the same blush as Wendy.

"Very well then, let us continue. And you, Romeo, I don't any funny business between you and Wendy," Carla scolded

"Yes ma'am-wait what!?" Romeo blushed in surprise.

Wendy started to giggle. _Maybe just maybe, things might get better in the future. _ Soon, the three began to walk towards the East Woods.

* * *

It took them about ten minutes to arrive to the East Forest, which was because Romeo and Wendy were walking and talking most of the time. The East Forest was serene and quite the sight to see during springtime. The trees' green leafs rustled in the gentle spring breeze along with the lush, green grass. Flowers of all sorts of stunning shades grew in the grassy areas in the forest. There were all kinds of fauna in the forest. Occasionally they would see shy, pink Goblins trying to search the bushes for berries, or a small herd of deer grazing on the grassy fields. Carla just walked alongside them with the normal unsatisfied look on her face. Romeo and Wendy were talking about the older mages of Fairy Tail, shops in Magnolia and, restaurants, the recent job requests they've taken. Romeo was curious about why Team Natsu broke up, but he felt like he might have been crossing personal boundaries. Still, he was glad that Wendy asked him if she could join him on his job. But, it wouldn't feel as manly as him asking her to go on a job, even though his father, Wakaba, Mira, and most of the other guild members perceived that he was the one who asked her. His train of thought was then interrupted when Wendy spoke to him. "Romeo-san, why did you chose this job in the first place." the Sky Dragon Slayer asked with curiosity sparkling in her dark chocolate eyes.

"Good question,"he answered, his face looking straight out into the path in front of them, remembering the rather distant past,"back in X784, I was bullied by these kids because my father was a Fairy Tail mage. Right now, I think I would have joked about the insulting things they said about my father, but it would still hurt. I was only six-years-old back then and my parents were divorced. I don't know where in the world my mother is so, the only family I have left is my father. One day, I just had it with the insults, so I sent my father on a job."

Carla was starting to get interested, so she chimed in. "What exactly was the request's description?"

"To slay thirty Vulcans on Mt. Hakobe." Romeo stated calmly.

Wendy's and Carla's eyes widened in shock. "Thirty!" Wendy shrieked.

"Did you literally try to find the hardest request on the board?" Carla questioned

Romeo nodded with a small grin on his face. But then he continued. "My old man was gone for a week. I spent everyday in the guild after I sent him off, worrying about his well-being, I think I bugged the heck out of Master. Every time I asked him about my father, Master told me that I should have more faith in him. One day, during the week my father was gone, Lucy-nee joined the guild. The following day, Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee decided to rescue my father. It turns out that my dad slayed twenty-nine of them, but the last one snatched his body."

"Snatched his body?!" Wendy shivered at the thought of a monster that could snatch bodies.

"Vulcans are able to use Take Over on humans, which is why Vulcan slaying is considered dangerous." Romeo clarified," In fact, I heard that Natsu and Lucy had a little trouble when they the Vulcan that possessed my father. But, they were able to rescue my father, so I look up to them even more ever since that day." His small grin became a smile as he stopped and looked at the clear, blue sky. "Even though we have our own troubles, our guildmates are always there to help us get through them."

Wendy smiled too, thinking about the time when all her "guildmates" from Cait Shelter vanished and how Erza invited her to join Fairy Tail. Even Carla couldn't help wearing a small grin on her face.

"That lady who sent this request to the guild, when I went to see her, before I decided to get approval to take on the request, she was all alone and sad. She told me that she felt bad about asking her husband to look for their daughter. I felt just like her when my father was gone for a week after I sent him to complete that job. So, I reassured her that I would definitely find them and reunite them." Romeo clenched his fists.

"But you don't know for sure what exactly happened to the father and daughter," Carla mentioned, "for all we know, they could be stuck on different ends of the forest."

"I have a hunch."Romeo suggested.

"That's great Romeo-san! What is it?" Wendy delightfully asked.

"There are a certain species of Vulcan that dwell in foresty areas like these. They are called Gorians." Romeo recited as if he was reading from a biology book.

"It's only a hunch, it may not be necessarily true."Carla barked

"I think that it's the best guess we got, so I think we should give it a chance." Wendy beamed with determination.

"Fine with me, don't blame me when you get kicked out of Fairy Hills." Carla retorted.

After about an hour of searching, the three got tired and took a rest.

"This is hopeless, I knew that your hunch would be wrong." Carla scowled.

"I am kind of getting tired. But we shouldn't give up just yet." Wendy said with little determination.

"Maybe we need to consider other factors before we carry out the decision." Romeo muttered to himself. It was if a light bulb suddenly appeared over his head. When a Vulcan uses Take Over Magic, they take on certain properties of the soul they have snatched. So, considering if a Gorian snatched the daughter's/father's soul and is probably possessing her as we speak, plus the information I got from reading books, we might be able to find a way to lure them towards us by using something they want or like."

"That sounds good, but we don't know what the victim's like," it seems that Carla always has her objections.

"You and Wendy don't know what they like. I do. The woman who had the request talked lot about her husband and daughter. She kept me at her house for almost two hours!"

"So what two things do we need to get so we can lure them to us?" Carla scowled.

Romeo then looked at Carla mischievously, "Don't worry Carla, I found out a way to kill two birds with one stone."

Carla was creeped out by Romeo's expression. Romeo then went to Wendy to fill her in on the plan. As Romeo whispered the details in to Wendy's ears, Wendy was giggling. She and Romeo came up to Carla, towering over her with innocent, yet evil faces. "I'm sorry Carla, but we had no easier choice."

5 seconds of Carla's screaming later...

"Why_ Mavis! Oh why did those people have to be animal lovers!" _Carla angrily thought in her head. She was tied to a tree in a small clearing with a rope, her little paws being tied with Romeo's orange scarf, only Mavis knows where in Earthland Romeo and Wendy found the rope. When Romeo met up with the lady beforehand, she told him that both her husband and daughter were really fond of animals. "_I swear when this is over, I will slash that Conbolt-boy's face off!,"_Carla thought in rage. The plan Romeo devised was that Carla had to "meow" for help, hopefully attracted the attention of the two Gorians who might have possessed the lost girl and man, then Romeo and Wendy would fight the Gorians and hopefully defeat them. While Carla was bound to that tree, Romeo and Wendy hid behind a bush. Romeo poked his head out of the bush, "Carla you need to start meowing!" Romeo yelled in a whispered tone.

Carla glared daggers at Romeo, "Only if you put your head back behind that bush." With that, she humphed and turned her head the other way.

Romeo rolled his eyes and put his head lowered his head. Carla scanned the area around to see if Romeo's face wasn't there. It was confirmed that he wasn't there. She blushed in embarrassment, "_This is by far the most disgraceful thing I've ever done."_ For the sake of the job, she started to meow.

Behind the bushes, Romeo was about to burst into laughter, but before he exploded, Wendy shut his mouth with her arm. He suddenly looked at her, and she shook her head. Then her head suddenly jerked to Carla's direction, as if she sensed something. Romeo removed Wendy's hand from his mouth and whispered,"What is it?"

"I heard something, I think it's coming in Carla's direction."

"What does it smell like?" Romeo asked having prior knowledge of Wendy's enhanced Dragon Slayer senses.

Wendy sniffed the air, then she pinched her nose,"Ewwwww. That reeks..."

Romeo was about to burst again, but he was stopped by a stomping sound that got louder with each step."

The two slightly poked their heads out of their hiding place. They saw Carla meowing with an extremely embarrassed expression. And they saw two giant, ape-like figures approaching Carla's direction. The two figures cam out to the clearing, revealing two Gorians. One Gorian was much larger than the smaller one and held a pickaxe in its hand. The smaller pointed at Carla with sparkly eyes. It hooted crazily at the larger one,"Me want kitty! Give me kitty!" The larger one saw Carla tied to the tree. The larger one stepped towards Carla until, it was towering over her holding up its pickaxe in a murderous position, "Don't worry little kitty, this'll only hurt a bit."

Wendy and Romeo silently prayed that Carla wouldn't get killed, they were about to get ready to defend their nakama. Carla didn't even notice that there was a huge, hideous, purple,green ape towering over her, until the pickaxe was swung down almost cutting her, but severing the rope. "_I swear I will-_MEOW!" Carla meowed in terror, with widened eyes, and her tail pointing straight up. The smaller Gorian ran towards the now extremely frightened kitty and scooped her into her arms with joy, "Kitty! My very own- "**Sky Dragon's Roar!**"

A blast of swirling winds hit the smaller Gorian knocking Carla with it into a tree. The larger Gorian gawked in surprise. He turned to the direction of the blast and noticed Romeo and Wendy standing side by side, ready for a fight."

A vein appeared on the larger Gorian's purple head. "How dare you hurt little monkey AND kitty!" It swung its pickaxe battle-axe style towards Romeo and Wendy. Romeo jumped up to dodge while Wendy ducked. "**Purple Rope**" A rope of purplish-blue flames shot from Romeo's right hand towards the large Gorian's body. Unfortunately, the Gorian swung his pickaxe sideways again. Instead of binding the Gorian, the rope got tangled onto thew pickaxe. The Gorian pulled on its pickaxe handle while Romeo pulled on the purple-flame rope that was bound to the pickaxe. In short, they looked like they were having a serious game of tug of war. But that game was to be interrupted by Wendy. "**Sky Dragon's Claw!**" Wendy charged straight for the big gorilla-like creature and delivered a spiral-wind kick to its chest, causing the larger Gorian to stagger back, causing it to let go. The pickaxe fell to the ground, no longer tangled in purple flames. Romeo took the chance to strike this hideous beast down. He set his fists ablaze and sprinted towards his opponent. The big beast noticed that the Fire mage was going to attack, so it tried to deliver a punch as well. Both fists clashed, creating an explosion of dust. Wendy coughed as she watched to fight go on. The large Gorian was delivering a flurry of fists, while Romeo blocked and dodged most of them. After blocking another fist, Romeo found an opening. He set his hands ablaze with blue flames. The Gorian began to shiver. "W-w-what is th-thi-this?"

Romeo smirked, "Blue flames are as cold as ice. But this isn't all I have in store for you." He flipped the monster over and threw him a few yards away. Romeo set his right fist was set on fire with crimson flames. "Red flames are hotter than normal flames. And...this might hurt a bit.** Eruption Fist****!**" Romeo then punched the ground, shattering it and sending a column of hot, red flames towards the green-furred beast. To counter, the Gorian shattered the ground beneath it right before the column hit it, creating a shield of soil towards the fiery column. The two attacks collided, creating a dust explosion around the Gorian.

"Did it hit?" Romeo wondered.

"I don't think so." Wendy muttered, audible enough for Romeo to hear.

"It's not over yet!" Out of the dust cloud, the large Gorian leaped forward trying to land a fist on the two young mages.

"Crap!" Romeo cursed**.**

"Romeo-san! Look out!" Wendy tackled Romeo, before the oversized monkey landed his fist on his face. Due to the miss, the Gorian hit the ground, shattering it. The impact of the powerful punch sent dirt, rocks, and grass flying. Romeo and Wendy successfully evaded the attack, but were both covered in chlorophyll stains, dirt stains, and dust. "I'm sorry Romeo-san," Wendy apologized as she got up and brushed her clothes, "but I had no choice." She extended a hand out to him to help him stand up.

"Thanks,"Romeo took her hand and got back up with a serious look on her face, "this was a lot harder than I thought. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry,"Wendy comforted him,"Say Romeo?"

"What?" Romeo was confused to why Wendy would ask such a thing at such a time.

"How about we finish this job?" Wendy put up a grin on her face.

Romeo smirked, thinking about what his Natsu-nii would say to top that off. He then smashed his fists together, setting them on fire and smiled the way Natsu does, "I'm all fired up."

The Gorian removed its fist from the ground and turned its face towards Romeo and Wendy, a wide smile, on its hideous face,"FOUND YA"

"Took you long enough! **Red Carpet!**" Romeo accelerated towards the large, bulky gorilla-beast on a fireball, leaving a trail of flames behind. The Gorian couldn't dodge the frontal assault for Romeo was too quick. He landed a fiery fist on the monster's chest. In a split second, Romeo delivered a kick engulfed in the "Red Carpet's" flames to the Gorian's back. Romeo continued his fiery assault while the Gorian tried to swat and grab him. Soon, the Gorian was surrounded in Red Carpet's flames, with Romeo now hovering away. "Wendy, do it now!" the Fire mage yelled.

"Okay!" Wendy took a deep breath, and released, "**Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure!**" When Red Carpet's flames were finally put out, the Gorian was then met by a powerful blast of spiraling winds.

"Alright!" Romeo deactivated the Red Carpet-spell, he cheered "You go Wendy!"

After Wendy's attacked finished, the Gorian remained in the same spot, it's big, purple arms were buried in the soil. "What kind of weakling spell was that?" it cackled,"heheheh."

Wendy smirked, "You'll see."

"eheheh-eh?"the beast let out a last laugh, until it began to glow in a flash of yellow pixels.

In the Gorian's place stood a brown-haired man who wore a long-sleeved, tan V-neck sweater, blue jeans, and brown boots. His eyes were chocolate-colored like Wendy's. He looked like he was in his early to mid twenties. "Eh? What happened?" The man looked at the surrounding area, then at Romeo and Wendy,"... My wife, daughter, and I were having a picnic by the hill near the forest. My daughter wandered off somewhere, so my wife told me that I was searching for my daughter in the East Forest. Next thing I knew, it was night and I was attacked by a monster. Then, when the monster caught up to me, everything seemed to have blacked out. After that, I woke up and saw you guys..."

"So if that's the father, then the smaller Gorian is most likely his daughter." Romeo mumbled.

"Daughter, you know where my daughter is? Where is she? What happened to me? How long have I been here? Who exactly are you two? More importantly, is my daughter sa-ack!" the man collapsed grasping his chest in pain after bombarding Rome with questions.

"Sir, you mustn't strain yourself, you're injuries will only get worse." Wendy soothed the injured man. After he calmed down, she asked him something, " I can heal you're wounds. But, you need to stay calm and lay down for a while."

After the man was set in a laying position, Dr. Wendy asked him one more thing, "Um...where does it hurt mostly?"

"It hurts around the chest-area...*cough*" the man coughed.

"Oh..."Wendy blushed, "Um...can you please...um r-r-remove y-y-your shirt? S-so I can h-heal it faster." She looked at Romeo with a please-turn-around-this-is-embarrassing-look.

Romeo turned around and glared at the ground, _"Lucky bastard..."_

After the healing procedure was over, Romeo felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the man, "I'm really sorry about that, it must have been embarrassing for you and your girlfriend..."

Both Romeo and Wendy blushed a shade of Natsu's hair in sync. "She's not my girlfriend!" Romeo barked. "I-It's not like that..." Wendy squeaked.

The man crossed his arms over his chest,"Darn, you two would look like a pretty good couple. In almost every issue of Sorcerer Weekly my wife has gotten her hands on, there would be at least a few articles about wizard couples. Like Hibiki Lates and Jenny Realight, or the guild-crossed lovers, Ren Akatsuki and Sherry Blendy. Did you know tha-"

"Speaking of your wife, she sent a request to our guild to rescue you and your daughter." Romeo interrupted, so that he could change the topic.

"Elise...," the man mumbled thinking about his wife, he turned to Romeo,"how long have I been gone?" the man asked Romeo.

"Four to five days." Romeo answered,"I saw her beforehand in order to receive an helpful information."

"How was she?" the man frowned.

"She was lonely and...really sad." Romeo replied with a hint of nostalgia, describing how sad he was when his dad was missing for an entire week, he then smiled optimistically "Luckily, we found you, so all we have to do is find the daughter."

"Found her!" As if on cue, a frightened Carla ran out of the bushes and clung onto Wendy's leg. The tail on her hair was all frizzled, as if it was shocked by electricity.

"Oh KIIIIIIITTTTTYYYYYYY! DEAR WITTLE KIIIITTTTTYYYYY! WHERE DID YOU GO?! WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL TICKLE YOU AND HUG YOU AND TICKLE YOU MORE AND HUG YOU AND-!" the smaller Gorian bellowed.

"Oh no...not the tickles." Carla shivered in horror.

"Did that cat just talk?," the man said, eyes widened and both eyebrows raised.

Wendy turned to him with an innocent smile, "You'll just have to get used to it."

"FOUND YOU!" The Gorian jumped out of the bushes with a huge *thud*. The beast noticed that precious Kitty was clinging onto Wendy's leg, it pointed at Wendy, with its purple finger "HEY! YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY WITTLE KITTY FROM ME?!"

Wendy took a step back. Wendy muttered, "No..."

"LIAR!" The smaller Gorian started a fit." LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! NOW GIVE ME MY KITTY OR I'LL CRUSH YOU TO PIECES!"

Romeo then slid in front of Wendy protectively, "Sorry, but in Fairy Tail, we protect our nakama, so you won't be allowed to lay a finger on Wendy or Carla."

The Gorian was about to land a fist on Romeo's face, but Romeo then launched a yellow fireball onto the Gorian's face, which burst upon contact. The Gorian wailed in terror, "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!THAT STINKS! WHAT IS THI-isss?..." the green-furred beast was about to cover its nostrils, but the stench of the yellow flames got to them first.

Romeo pinched his nose right after he activated that spell. Wendy, Carla, and the man took a whiff of the flames and immediately pinched their noses in disgust.

"That...is...revolting..." Carla hissed.

"I officially second that." Wendy chimed in.

"What the heck kind of magic is that?" the man asked Romeo.

"Rainbow Fire,"Romeo answered while pinching his nose," A type of fire magic where the user is able to use seven different colored flames. Each colored flame has different properties: red flames are hotter than normal flames, blue flames are cold as ice, purple flames can stick onto stuff, and yellow flames are...pungent. My teacher, Totomaru-sensei, taught me how to use this magic properly."

After a series of dramatic wails, the monster collapsed in defeat. In a flash of yellow light, a mahogany-haired girl wearing a magenta headband (her hair was down to her shoulders). She wore a long-sleeved, white shirt underneath a pink overall dress. The girl slowly got back on her feet and rubbed her eyes, "Where am I?" she turned herself to the direction of the 'strangers' and saw someone she knew very well. Her eyes were soon filled with flowing tears. "Papa...?" she slowly got up and ran to him, "PAPA!"

"Rita..." the man said running towards his daughter. The two embraced. A single tear of joy fell from Wendy's right eye as she smiled at the moving scene. Romeo smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. Even though Carla wasn't as sappy as Wendy and Romeo, she couldn't help but smile.

"Papa..." tears of joy came flowing out of her eyes. "...I missed you so much..."

"Me too..."Rita's father sniffled, then her covered his mouth, "Um...Rita?"

"Yes Papa?" Rita cocked her head sideways in curiosity.

"When we get home, you seriously need to take a bath cause you reek."

"Mhmmm-wha?! Papa you're so mean!" Rita pouted as she broke the hug, "You smell too."

"No I don't."

"You smell of dirt..."Rita then calmed down, "By the way, what happened to me?"

"Both of you were possessed by body-snatching creatures called Gorians." Romeo answered.

"Body-snatching!?" Rita and her father squeaked.

"Mmmhmm..."Romeo confirmed, "But, don't worry anymore, right now, somebody's been waiting for you guys for almost a week..."

"Mama..." Rita muttered. The little girl felt a gentle hand over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll see your mother soon." Wendy reassured the little girl.

"Besides, we took her request to find you guys in the first place. If we failed, we would have stained our guild's pride." Carla said.

Rita's eyes widened, she scrambled to her father and pulled on his sleeve. "Papa, why is that cat talking?"

"I think you were just imagining it" her father comforted her.

Carla then walked up to them,"If I were you, I would start panicking now." she humphed and then walked back to Romeo and Wendy.

"PAPA YOU LIED TO ME!THAT CAT CAN TALK!" Rita panicked, while her father tried to calm her down.

Romeo and Wendy sweatdropped. "_Nice going, Carla," _the two sarcastically thought.

* * *

When the five got back to Magnolia, it was almost sunset. The sky was pinkish-orange. Waiting on the bridge above the calm river was a woman with mahogany hair, looking down at her reflection in the river with her blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved, light blue blouse, along with a long, navy blue skirt. In her arms, she clutched a white apron. Right now, she was worried about her beloved husband and daughter. The three were enjoying a picnic outside the East Forest three days ago. Unfortunately, her daughter wandered into the Forest behind her and her husband's back. Worried, she told her husband that he should look for their daughter. He didn't come back the following day, so she sent a job request offering a decent reward to the Fairy Tail guild nearby. When she found out that there was a mage who wanted to take on the request, she felt overjoyed. She met up with the mage, who said he would take the request on, to tell him any helpful information. Tears stream down her pale cheeks and drop into the river, "_What if I never see them again? What if I never see my dear James and precious Rita. "_

" Mama! Mama!"

_"I must be delirious. My daughter must be calling from heaven!" _more tears trickled down her face as she looked up at the sky.

"Elise! Elise! We're over here!"

"_James too. Oh no, I will forever alone." _She kneeled down to the stone floor of the bridge and sobbed.

She sniffed the air, then she grasped her nose with both of her hands. "_What is this revolting stench?...Is...it?...No...it...can't...be_

She almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder instead she let out a small "kyah!". She looked up and saw the mage who accepted her request,Romeo, "Ma'am, I think you should look behind yourself."

Upon hearing these words, she looked behind and saw her once-lost family members. With tears of joy streaming down her face, she tackled her husband and daughter into a hug. She then cried into her hubby's chest. "I...*sniff*...I really...missed...you...I though that...*sniff*...I...would...*sniff*...never see you...*sniff*...again..." she then rose her head from her husband's chest with a gentle smile, "By the way...you guys will absolutely need to take a bath once we get home."

James and Rita sighed. At that last one Romeo and Wendy had to laugh. After the happy reunion was over, Elise, or Rita's mother, thanked the three Fairy Tail members for their help and gave them the reward, which was 16,000 jewel, before she, Rita, and James left . Romeo and Wendy split it at 8,000 jewel each. Now with the job finished, it was time for the three to get back to Fairy Tail. The two mages walked down the cobblestone path by the river that ran through the heart of the town toward their guild, excited to see their nakama back at the and Wendy were having another walk-and-talk session during the time they were walking back to Fairy Tail. Carla, who wasn't in the mood to talk, walked behind the two, remaining quiet throughout most of the conversation.

"Your magic is amazing Wendy!" Romeo complimented his fellow guildmate, "I wish I could be a powerful Dragon Slayer like you, Gajeel-nii, Laxus-nii, and Natsu-nii especially"

"Thank you Romeo-san," Wendy smiled,"But, even though I'm a Dragon Slayer, I'm really not as strong as you think. Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, Laxus-san, and even the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, they're all in different leagues from where I stand. After all, it's been a while since I've been on a job like this."

"I'm sorry Wendy, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"

"You didn't do anything wrong." the bluenette innocently cocked her head with a cute grin that made Romeo grin back.

Romeo stopped in his tracks, his dark purple bangs covered his eyes. The Fairy Tail guild was up ahead, but there was something he had to ask of her. If he was gonna do it, now would be the perfect opportunity. Asking her in the guild could lead to even more humiliation since more mages came back from their jobs. Wendy noticed the Fire mage abruptly stopped, so she stopped and turned around to his direction. "Something wrong Romeo-san?"

"Say Wendy?"Romeo raised his head, his onyx eyes looked straight into her chocolate orbs. He gulped. He had to take this chance, or else the opportunity would never present. It was now or probably never. He said it with a straight face "Would you like to form a team with me, Wendy?"

Her heart skipped a beat by his proposal, then she smiled "I-I-I'd love to! What about you Carla?"

The two turned towards Carla, who had been silent throughout their conversation, and stared at her, waiting for her to answer. Personally, Carla had her own doubts about Romeo, but Wendy had been doing simple missions by herself ever since Team Natsu sort of went their separate ways a few years back. Plus, Romeo idolizes Natsu, which cannot be a good sign... But, when she saw how happy Wendy was when Romeo asked her to form a team with him, she didn't want to break her dear friend's smile-no, she couldn't. Carla answered,"Since Wendy said yes, I might as well come along, "then she glared at Romeo, "Conbolt-boy, you better keep her out of harm's way. I swear, I will claw your eyes out if something bad happens to her." the white Exceed emitted a dark aura as she threatened the Fire mage. Romeo looked calm as he listened intently to Carla's words while Wendy nervously sweatdropped. "Thanks."

"Eh?!" both Wendy and Carla were taken aback by what he said.

"What do you mean?" the white Exceed asked.

"I understand that you've considered Wendy apart of your family long before you two joined Fairy Tail, which is why you are really protective of her. So, it must be hard for you to let go her like that." Romeo replied, sounding old beyond his years.

"Ehhhhh?!" Wendy gasped in confusion, "Carla is that true?"

"_Damn, how did he get that one right on the spot?"_ Carla was dumbstruck by what Romeo just said,"How d-did you k-know?"

"Ah, simple actually." Romeo's grin widened into a smile, "When my old man finally let me join the guild, he told me about the difficulties about letting your kids grow up. But. you don't need worry one bit, Carla, since you can watch over Wendy during the missions we take."

"_Maybe having Wendy form a team with Conbolt-boy won't be such a bad idea after all." _Carla grinned as she looked up at the two mages.

"Hey Wendy, we should get back to the guild before the others worry. Wanna race me?" Romeo innocently teased.

"You're on." Wendy winked at the Fire mage, causing him to blush slightly, before taking off.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Come on Romeo-san! Stop being such a baby! If I win, I get to pick the request we do tommorrow!"

"We didn't make a bargain in first place!"

"Tee-hee"

"_They still act like such kids sometimes," _Carla smiled as she watched the two mages race towards the guild in the setting sun, a small tears of joy formed in her eyes " _But, that's just apart of being young I guess...I wonder, what will become of them when they grow up?" _

"Come on Carla!" Romeo and Wendy yelled out to her at the guild entrance, releasing her from her train of thought. The white Exceed smiled as she ran over to the guild entrance on her small, white feet. "Coming!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if you found this chapter boring, but the first chapter was mainly about Romeo and Wendy forming a team. The plot will thicken...somewhat. Currently this arc is called the Prologue arc, where everything will come to a start. This arc is not over yet. Now, I'd like to go over some of the main characters and some of the new spells:**

**Romeo Conbolt **

**Hair Color: Dark purple, almost black. Eye Color: Onyx Guild Mark Location: Left Deltoid (Red)**

**Age: 15 Magic: Rainbow Fire, Fire Magic. **

**Spells:**

**Red Carpet: A spell that was used by Bora the Prominence in the first episode of Fairy Tail. When, casting this spell, a ring of small, red flames circle around Romeo's legs. Before you know it, he's in the air, riding a crimson fireball. Romeo's flames in this spell are red, not azalea like Bora's. This spell is often utilized for flying and dodging attacks.**

**Purple Rope: A spell that creates a rope of Purple fire which can be used for binding opponents, whipping opponents, grabbing onto stuff, etc. **

**Eruption Fist: Romeo punches the ground creating a series of fiery eruptions that move in a straight line.**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Hair Color: Blue Eye Color: Brown Guild Mark Location: Right Deltoid (Blue)**

**Age: 14 Magic: Sky Dragon Slayer**

**Spells: All of her spells are on the Fairy Tail Wiki.**

**Thank you for reading! I would appreciate feedback, but please don't be too harsh. :)  
**


End file.
